


follow your heart

by shinysylver



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Conversations, Engagement, Family Feels, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Post-Canon, Sokka isn't actually in this fic but his relationship with Zuko is the reason for it, brief mention of Mai/Ty Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: Zuko could stand up to his father and fight the council, as long as his uncle was proud of him.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76
Collections: write to my heart





	follow your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Write to My Heart shiritori community. I had to start this fic with the sentence: "You have my blessings."
> 
> So I just watched AtLA for the first time and apparently I'm now writing fic for it. So that's a thing. Thanks to huxandthehound for betaing! <3

"You have my blessings," Iroh said, his voice serious. "You have to follow your heart, nephew."

Zuko felt months worth of stress bleed out. He knew his uncle loved him, but to hear that he not only accepted Zuko's choice, but would support it was everything. "Thank you, Uncle."

Iroh smiled and pushed Zuko's tea cup toward him. "You should drink it while it's hot."

Zuko took a sip of the tea. He could intellectually appreciate the quality, but no matter how much he respected his uncle's tea, a part of him would always think of it as hot leaf juice. 

"You realize you'll have to change some laws?" Iroh asked. "And work with the council to find an acceptable method for producing an heir."

Zuko blushed. "Mai and I have an agreement. Sokka understands."

That had been an awkward conversation. There really wasn't a good way to tell your boyfriend that you would someday have to have at least one child with your ex-girlfriend. They were just lucky that Mai was agreeable. She and Ty Lee wanted children too, so the arrangement would benefit everyone.

"But your council will not be so understanding," Iroh said. "And you have to show at least some deference on this issue."

"I'm prepared to work with them, but certain things are non-negotiable. Sokka will be my partner and I will _not_ hide it," Zuko said fiercely, setting the cup down hard enough that the tea sloshed over the edges. "If I have to fight an Agni Kai to prove my point I will."

Iroh frowned at him, but didn't comment. It wasn't that Zuko wanted to fight, but he knew his council. There were at least two traditionalists that would dig their heels in. Zuko had been slowly rolling back the restrictive laws governing same-sex relationships for the last two years and it had been fight after fight. If they were going to try to kill him when he announced his plan to make Sokka the Prince Consort, then he might as well formalize the fight. 

"I don't want to rule by fire," Zuko said in response to Iroh's heavy silence. "But they need to acknowledge that I _am_ the Firelord. I am not my father; I would prefer their respect, but I will settle for fear if I must. It's not just this issue, Uncle. The same men who will object to this are the ones that have been resisting our diplomatic efforts in the Earth Kingdom."

"You must do as you see fit," Iroh stated. He refilled Zuko's tea. "But know that I do support you and your choice. Sokka is a good man and will make a fine partner. I'm proud of you for always following your heart."

Zuko could feel himself flush at his uncle's words. He could stand up to his father and fight the council, as long as his uncle was proud of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find my social media information in my profile. :D


End file.
